The Last Hope
by RossKousukePrime
Summary: Una guerra se desata en Celestana 312 y una guerra más se desata en Cybertron, Jennifer Evans y Jeremy Starlight, buscarán la solución para detener sus propias guerras, pero esta solución estará en el planeta Tierra ¿Permanecerá alguna esperanza para estas 2 razas alienígenas? Esta es la historia de cómo se conocieron Jennifer y Jeremy (Padres de Janette)


**Esto pasa antes de que Janette y sus hermanas nacieran**

**Este fic se enfoca a lo que vivieron sus padres de Janette en pocas palabras:**

**La guerra Celestana y la guerra Cybertroniana **

**Y sin más que decir, disfrútenla :D**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1 Estamos en guerra<p>

_(Narra ¿?)_

Sabía que algún día pasaría, que al final la guerra empezaría, todos tienen miedo, toda Celestana 312 tiene miedo incluso yo…

Desde que los purasangres Kousuke desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, su hermano: Kaseno Kousuke, asumiría el poder y el total mandato, sustituyendo así, a los Kousuke.

Nadie sabía que había pasado con sus 3 hijos: Kendall, Susumi y Lili. No se sabía con certeza si ellos habían sobrevivido.

Mi nombre es Jennifer Cloe Evans

Y soy una Proyect-Music noble, y ahora lo que estoy viviendo es la guerra Celestana.

Hace 3 días, nos habían notificado de una terrible noticia: Los Purasangres Kousuke habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, al igual que los familiares de los Kousuke, no encontraron ninguno, sus hijos de ellos, habían desaparecido también. No se sabía nada de ellos, ni siquiera a dónde se habían ido, solamente había una sola teoría que tal vez confirmaría su desaparición: El suicidio.

Ahora, con 3 días después de esa terrible noticia, muchos están en total desacuerdo de que Kaseno gobernase, otros decían que en él estaba el futuro de Celestana.

Yo sospechaba que algo saldría mal, tarde o temprano.

Ese día me había ido a una reunión con el consejo de P-M (Proyect-Music) donde acordaríamos lo mejor para Celestana.

-Jennifer, llegas temprano, como siempre- Dijo Kei

-Kei, ¿No vendrá nadie?- Pregunté

-Tardarán un poco- Dijo Kei

-Creo que ya escuchaste los rumores ¿Verdad?- Pregunté un poco sarcástica

-Ha, de la Music-People, ¿Verdad?, lo de los Purasangres, Kousuke- Dijo Kei tratando de recordarlo

-¿No cree que ellos se están pasando mucho?, digo, por lo menos con la desaparición de los Purasangres- Dije haciendo énfasis

Al poco tiempo, empezó a llegar los que conforman la mesa directiva del Consejo Celestano de Proyect-Music y Music-People (CCP-MM-P)

Llegaron de todas partes del mundo, Sahara, Megzpozed, Rusia, Corea del Sur, Alemania, Estados Unidos, México, entre muchos de los 77 países de Celestana 312.

-Muy bien señores y señoras, hacemos esta mesa directiva, con el fin de proponer lo mejor para nuestro planeta- Dijo el embajador/representante de Corea del Sur Kim Hoo

-Para empezar, ¿Creen ustedes que Kousuke Kaseno asuma el poder y total control de Celestana 312?- Preguntó el embajador/representante de México José Manuel Vázquez Lara

-Bueno yo piensa que no, ya que, si no mal recuerdo, estuvo en detención en la Prisión de Alta Seguridad de Cybertron- Recordó la embajadora/representante de Canadá Jenny Brown

-Corrección, de hecho, Kaseno dirigía la Prisión de Alta Seguridad de Cybertron- Corrigió la embajadora/representante de Megzpozed Kalya Metzgool

No tardaron mucho como para que todos empezaran a decir sus propios puntos de vista, todos decían cosas muy diferentes, unos estaban a favor, otros en contra y otros querían la opción de elegir a otro mandato.

-Pero, no puede ser, los Kousuke han gobernado por milenios, desde que Logan Kousuke y Lucy Kousuke eran purasangres reales- Contradijo Kalya

Aunque me preguntaba… ¿Había alguna esperanza para Celestana? Eso no lo dudaba aún, tenía que haber alguna esperanza para Celestana 312, si no es Kaseno nuestra esperanza, ¿Quién es?

-Para casi finalizar esto, levanten la mano los que están a favor de que Kaseno Kousuke tenga el poder y mandato absoluto de toda Celestana 312- Ordenó la subsecretaria Catalina Montague

Varios levantaron la mano, por mí, no quería que Kaseno gobernase, había algo mal que no me cuadraba en esta situación

Bien, bájenla, levanten la mano los que están en contra de que Kaseno Kousuke tenga el poder y mandato absoluto de toda Celestana 312- Ordenó Catalina nuevamente

Los pocos no habían levantado la mano anteriormente, la levantaron. El dirigente de la mesa directiva vio a su alrededor, no le quedaba otra opción que declarar lo acordado.

-Se declara que el purasangre Kaseno Kousuke, obtenga el mandato y poder absoluto de toda Celestana 312, fin de la mesa directiva- Concluyó Kei

Pero en ese mismo momento, comenzaron a protestar, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Kousuke Kaseno ¿Cómo mandato absoluto de Celestana 312?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentimos un temblor muy pequeño, luego otra vez se sintió, otra vez y otra vez. Los embajadores/representantes dejaron de gritar y hablar y todos se callaron, miré a la ventana, escuchaba gritos y un resplandor de color rojo con amarillo.

-No puede ser…- No termine de continuar

Y nos cayó una bomba, solamente fui yo la que reaccionó primero, miré a mi alrededor y solamente veía gente corriendo, gritando, llorando, había sangre en el piso y cuerpos sin vida también.

Corrí hacia una señora para preguntarle lo que estaba pasando…

-Está empezando…la guerra está empezando- Dijo la señora alterada

-¿Qué guerra, de qué me está hablando?- Pregunté confundida

-Escuche, Kaseno gobernará, pero muchos no están de acuerdo, debido a esto, se iniciará la revolución, pero empezará por medio de La Guerra, mucha gente caerá y demasiada sangre se derramará, no habrá esperanza alguna de que esto termine- Terminó la señora y se fue corriendo a un refugio

Terminé de hablar con ella y agarré la muñeca de alguien y lo derribé, era uno de los insurgentes, que estaba dispuesto a atacarme, lo esquivé y puse mi mano en su cuello.

-Escucha, no quiero hacerte daño, no me interesa matar Music-People, solamente quiero saber si hay alguna esperanza para detener esto- Dije desesperada

-Ya no hay salida- Dijo y escapó

-Jennifer- Me llamó Kelly Yasugue –Tienes que salir de aquí Jennifer-

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- Pregunté dudosa y preocupada

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien- Dijo Kelly

-Pero, ¿Cómo voy a Sali de aquí?- Pregunté confundida

-Mira, ven conmigo- Dijo Kelly para guiarme hacia un lugar apartado

Era como un hoyo, era demasiado profundo, para mi parecía peligroso, pero no estaría mal probarlo.

-¿Qué es este hoyo, Kelly?- Pregunté confundida

-Es tu única salida, Jennifer, este hoyo, es el escape de emergencia de Celestana 312, el hoyo mide el diámetro de Celestana: 7, 295, 474 Km, necesitamos que salgas de aquí y busques una alternativa de acabar con esta locura, no dudes ¿Está bien?, esa solución está en el planeta Tierra, ¡vamos, vete!- Ordenó y salté

Y entonces empecé cantar:

_Everything about you is how I'd wanna be _

_You're freedom comes naturally _

_Everything about you resonates happiness _

_Now I won't settle for less _

_Give me _

_All the peace and joy in your mind _

_Everything about you pains my envying _

_Your soul can't hate anything _

_Everything about you is so easy to love _

_They're watching you from above _

_Give me _

_All the peace and joy in your mind _

_I want the peace and joy in your mind _

_Give me the peace and joy in your mind _

_Everything about you resonates happiness _

_Now I won't settle for less _

_Give me _

_All the peace and joy in your mind _

_I want the peace and joy in your mind _

_Give me the peace and joy in your mind_

Y entonce al terminar de cantarla salí de Celestana 312 y me dirigía al planeta tierra, a la deriva en el espacio, sin nada ni nadie.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que es el próximo capítulo se enfoca a lo que vivió Jeremy<strong>

**Este capítulo fue lo que vivió Jennifer**

**Y si no saben cuál es la canción que aparece este...**

**se llama Bliss de Muse**

**Me inspiré en el video oficial de esa canción y si aún no ven el video busquenlo **

**Sin más que decir, Bye! :D**


End file.
